The conventional lock sets are generally divided into two types: the mechanical lock and the electronic lock. The conventional mechanical lock is commonly locked by pressing a button disposed on the inner handle and can be unlocked only via a key. The drawbacks of this kind of lock set are that one must carry the key with himself, and, if the key hole is blocked by foreign article, the key will be invalidated and a locksmith is required to unlock the lock set. However the aforesaid lock set has a simple inner structure and is not apt to be damaged.
The electronic lock set adopts a code device for opening the lock set and is free from the above drawbacks. A slide bolt is disposed within a coil inside the electronic lock whereby a correct code will power on the coil and induce a magnetic field to drive the slide bolt. Then, via rotation of the outdoor handle, the actuating mechanism will retract the latch bolt to unlock the lock. The shortcomings of the above lock set are that the actuating mechanism and slide bolt thereof are quite complicated and must be placed in the door board between the indoor and outdoor handles, and therefore once they are damaged, the whole assembly must be disassembled for repairs.
Therefore, an improved lock set which possesses the advantages of both mechanical and electronic lock sets without drawbacks thereof is developed by the applicant.